Forms including executable form items can be built in a number of ways. Traditionally, they are designed by a business analyst or designer and then coded by a programmer. Particularly in the case of systems and methods that require user interaction and input, executable content, and in particular form items are displayed in a sequence, order or flow. The flow of executable forms is typically pre-programmed by vendors or suppliers. To suit a customer's needs and requirements, customized modifications are often made by the supplier or vendor, as they typically require some modification of the underlying system programming code. While some systems allow a user to modify or create content, these changes are typically limited to changing how the content is displayed, such as content text and positioning.
Most content, and in particular forms, are designed by a business analyst or designer and then coded by a programmer. Particularly in the case of systems and methods that require user interaction and input, the content displayed and the sequence, or flow of the content, is typically pre-programmed by vendors or suppliers. To suit a customer's needs and requirements, customized modifications are often made by the supplier or vendor, as they typically require some modification of the underlying system programming code. Further, since the systems are often proprietary, customers or users are usually prevented from modifying the content or flow, with the exception of a few rudimentary and often cursory settings.
While some systems allow a user to modify or create content, these changes are typically limited to changing how the content is displayed, such as content text and positioning. Further, while content can be lightly customized by a user, the content flow usually cannot be customized at all. That is, previous systems are pre-programmed to display content in a certain order or sequence. The order can change based on a user's input, but these changed orders are also pre-programmed into the overall system.
The use of pre-programmed systems, which requires customization for individual users and customers, not only limits the scope of the system, but also limits its lifespan. For example, when regulations change, content, and in particular forms may need updates. When system updates are required, a customer or user must request or receive a system update from the supplier. The system updates take time to create and must also be customized to work within existing customized systems. The updated and customized work leads to lengthy delays before the system is updated. Due to the difficulty of customizing such systems and the lengthy updating process, user or customer costs can be relatively higher than the base system price for the system depending on the amount of customization desired.
Enterprise-type software systems are purpose-designed software used to satisfy the needs of an organization rather than the individual. For example, an enterprise-type software system can use forms that conform to current regulations or standards. A form may include one or more form items which is a display screen item within a product that allows for data entry and data management. When these regulations or standards are updated, the current forms usually becomes obsolete, which requires either creating a new version of the form or the creation of additional forms to fill the regulatory gap between the existing form and the new regulations. Alternatively an updated, new version of the form may be created but it must be programmed to exist and function across multiple platforms, often on a platform-by-platform basis. Therefore, the timeframe and expense of updating forms are increased.